This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A. Specific Aims Specific aims of the Research Design, Biostatistics and Clinical Ethics (DBRE) Program are: 1) to support all aspects of clinical and translational research design, biostatistical analysis and clinical research ethics by strengthening study designs, applying appropriate biostatistical techniques, and enhancing the ethical design and implementation of protocols, 2) to train investigators in clinical and translational research design, biostatistics, and clinical research ethics through seminars, workshops and individual Studio Prep and Studio sessions, and 3) to interact with the research design and biostatistics components of the RTRN in conducting multi- site clinical and translational research.